The Young Encounter
by Simple Harmonie
Summary: Trad! Quand un jeune Stiles va visiter sa mère à l'hôpital, il se perd et se retrouve dans la chambre d'un Peter Hale comateux.


Bonjour, ou bonsoir tout le monde ! Me revoici avec une nouvelle traduction !

Auteur : FifthDayOfMay

Disclaimer : Les personnages n'appartienne ni à moi ni à l'auteur! Et l'histoire appartient à l'auteur je ne fais que traduire !

Enjoy !

* * *

Stiles regardait nonchalamment le bouquet de fleurs dans ses petits bras tandis qu'il marchait dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. C'était des lis trompettes, des blancs. Maman avait toujours aimé les lis donc il avait demandé à Mme McCall de l'aider à lui en ramener. La mère de Scott avait rapidement agréé, cependant aussitôt qu'ils étaient entrés dans l'hôpital, elle avait été demandée pour remplacer une autre infirmière.

Madame McCall avait regardé Stiles pendant un moment avant de soupirer et de lui dire d'attendre quelques minutes, pendant qu'elle s'occupait de ce qui était si important au point qu'ils ne pouvaient attendre quelqu'un d'autre. Stiles avait hoché la tête et s'était assis de manière ostensible sur l'une des chaises de la salle d'attente, les lis tenues tendrement dans ses bras. Au moment où elle disparut de sa vue un sourire tomba sur son visage et il sauta de la chaise.

Inutile de le dire, il n'avait pas attendu.

Mais maintenant, il était un peu perdu. Il était uniquement venu pour rendre visite à sa mère, avec son père ou madame McCall et il ne connaissait pas vraiment son chemin si bien. Pire, il n'y avait vraiment personne aux alentours à qui il aurait pu demander de l'aide. La plupart du personnel de l'hôpital semblait assez occupée mais pourtant la section dans laquelle il errait était calme. Il mordit sa lèvre et s'autorisa à ralentir pour faire une pause, fixant une porte d'une des chambres de l'hôpital.

Peut-être pouvait-il demander à un des patients ? Pinçant ses lèvres il continua à fixer la porte, débattant les pours et les contres de l'idée pendant qu'il se balançait d'avant en arrière sur ses talons. Après un moment il hocha décisivement la tête et poussa doucement la porte ouverte. « Bonjour ? » appela le garçon en hésitant en observant l'étrange chambre sombre. « Quelqu'un est là ? »

Il n'y eu pas de réponse et Stiles fronça les sourcils, regardant de nouveau la pièce. Derrière lui la porte cliqua légèrement en se referment, et c'est comme cela qu'il repéra le seul autre occupant. L'homme était assis dans un fauteuil roulant, dos à lui fixant la fenêtre fermée. L'enfant mordit ses lèvres d'une manière timide, non caractéristique, et glissa de quelques pas en avant. « Bonjour ? »

Il n'eu pas de réponde de la part de l'homme en fauteuil, en fait il ne tiqua même pas. Stiles avança quelques pas de plus. « Euh, monsieur ? » Encore une fois pas de réponse et Stiles décida au bon vent la prudence et alla juste devant lui. « Hé, pouvez vous me dire où so-» Il s'interrompit quand il vu le visage de l'homme.

La moitié en était complètement brulée. Stiles resta bouché devant lui. « Whoa ». L'homme ne répondit pas. « Mec, tu ressembles à Double-Face. »

A ce moment, Stiles comprit pourquoi l'homme ne répondait pas. Il ne pouvait pas. Mordant ses lèvres, l'enfant bougea sur ses pieds, un peu coupable. « Euh, je suis désolé, de t'avoir ennuyé. » Il y eu une pause après laquelle Stiles chuchota, « et pour avoir dit que tu ressemblais à Double-Face. »

Comme le silence s'étirait Stiles décida de continuer. « Pour être honnête, Double-Face est complètement génial. Il est totalement sous-estimé comme méchant de Batman et -» l'enfant s'interrompit, « et tu n'en a probablement rien à faire. » Chuchota-t-il s'asseyant sur le sol derrière lui. Soupirant, Stiles baissa le regard sur les fleurs sur ses genoux, jouant avec les longues tiges.

Comme il était prévisible, l'homme ne dit rien mais cela ne dérangeait plus Stiles. « Je suis là pour voir ma mère. Elle est vraiment malade, donc je lui ai apportée des fleurs. » Stiles cligna des yeux et regarda l'homme. « Oh c'est vrai, » atteignant la main de l'homme, il la prit et la secoua très légèrement., « Je suis Stiles. Ravi de te rencontrer. »

« Mon père dit que c'est poli de se présenter aux inconnus. » expliqua Stiles regardant de nouveau les fleurs.

« Je suppose que tu ne peux pas me dire ton nom. C'est normal je pense, tu n'as pas à être poli. Tu es à l'hôpital, la mère de Scott m'a dit que les gens dans les hôpitaux n'avaient pas à être polis. »

Il fronça les sourcils. « Ou peut être qu'elle a dit qu'ils n'étaient pas polis du tout. Je ne me souviens plus. » Soupirant encore le petit garçon se leva. « Je vais devoir y aller, ma mère va se sentir seule. »

Il sourit un peu timidement. « J'espère que tu iras mieux bientôt » dit le, normalement, hyperactif petit garçon. Encore une fois il regarda ses fleurs, un pli sérieux apparut sur son petit visage et il tira précautionneusement deux lis du reste du bouquet. Il les plaça doucement sur les genoux de l'étranger brûlé. « Voilà, les fleurs aident les gens à se sentir mieux. Elles sont pour maman mais tu peux en avoir un peu aussi. »

Avec ça Stiles se tourna et se pressa en dehors de la pièce. « Au revoir monsieur, » murmura-t-il derrière lui pendant qu'il disparaissait de l'embrasure. Dans son sillage Peter resta, sans bouger, avec une paire de lis blancs sur les genoux.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu!

Laissez moi une petite review !


End file.
